


Too Late to Start Over

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I mean, Jake turned out okay anyway, but by the time A.J. came along, I really thought we had it.”





	Too Late to Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #75 "let's try that again"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“My life is _over_ ,” said thirteen-year-old A.J., dropping her backpack just inside the door and flopping, face-first, onto the couch.

Sam and Jack exchanged half-curious, half-worried looks across the kitchen table, then simultaneously looked up at their eldest child.

Fifteen-year-old Jake just snorted. “What, you think I know what this is about?” he said. “Even if we weren’t still at separate schools for another year, she’s like six times more popular than me.”

“Over!” A.J. moaned again. “So, so over.”

“Bummer,” said Jack, half-turning in his chair. “I thought we’d gotten it right with the second one. I mean, Jake turned out okay anyway, but by the time A.J. came along, I really thought we had it.”

“Hey,” protested Jake, but he was laughing.

“So, what do we do now, general?” asked Sam.

“Only one thing left, general,” he said. “We’re just gonna have to start over.”

“Hmm…”

“Problem, general?”

Sam frowned. “Yeah, no can do, sir. We’re a little too old to start over with a whole new kid. We’ll just have to see what we can do with this one.”

“Bummer,” Jack said again. “I was kinda looking forward to—”

“Hey, gross,” said Jake. “A.J., will you please tell them what your problem is so they stop talking about that?”

“Fine,” his sister grumbled. She sat up, hugging one of the couch pillows. “It’s Alisha McCabe.”

“And she’s…” said Jack, clearly with no idea how to end that sentence.

“The co-caption of the varsity basketball team,” said A.J.

“Right!” her father said. “And she’s… a problem?”

“No, she’s great,” said A.J. “She’s popular and nice and a great player and…”

“And…” prompted Sam.

“And she’s having a party next Saturday and I wasn’t invited!” A.J. blurted, then flopped back down onto the couch.

“Next Saturday?” repeated Jack. “Not this one—”

“No,” said A.J., muffled by the cushions.

“—after Friday,” he continued.

“No.”

“—after Thursday, which is today.”

“No.” 

“But _next_ Saturday?”

“Yes,” said A.J.

“The same Saturday of the All-State Science Fair,” said Jake, with a smile, “that I’m entered in and you swore publicly you were going to, to cheer for me? That Saturday?”

His sister sat up abruptly. “Um…”

“Have you actually talked to Alisha since you heard about the party?” asked Sam.

“No,” A.J. admitted. “Maybe I should do that after practice tomorrow?”

“Good idea,” said Jack. “So, crisis averted?”

She smiled. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Sam, passing the couch, leaned down to kiss the top of her daughter’s head. “That’s what we’re here for.”

THE END


End file.
